This invention pertains to the area of windshields (windscreens) and fairings for motorcycles, particularly for modem sport-style motorcycles commonly termed, “sportbikes”. The present invention is a supplementary fairing for a sportbike. The Present invention conforms to and fits over a sportbike's basic design fairing (“base fairing”) i.e., the fairing that is specifically designed for and installed on a given sportbike and is typically installed by the motorcycle manufacturer as an original equipment (OE) item, and vastly improves wind protection. The primary intent of this device is to afford operators of such motorcycles a means to enjoy motorcycling during early spring, late fall, and winter without enduring direct exposure to frigid on-coming air. The present invention can be fabricated of a readily-available and inexpensive acrylic, polycarbonate, fiberglass, or other suitable material. The present invention can be easily installed, thereby allowing the motorcyclist, regardless of his or her level of hands-on mechanical ability and experience, to set up his or her motorcycle for cold weather riding. Likewise, the present invention can be easily removed when outdoor temperatures become pleasant or removed whenever the rider so desires. The present invention also protects the motorcycle's base fairing and painted surfaces from potentially damaging stones or other airborne road debris.
As those who are familiar with modem motorcycles know, the base fairing of a sportbike is rigidly mounted to the forward, upper portion of the motorcycle's frame, not coupled to the motorcycle's handlebars, and includes a nominal windscreen typically of a clear polycarbonate material. Those who are familiar with modem motorcycles also know the base fairing of a sportbike significantly contrasts the front-end components of “standard” motorcycles, “cruiser” motorcycles, and “touring” motorcycles; standard and cruiser motorcycles use handlebar-mounted fairings, and touring motorcycles include substantial windscreens and fairings having width and height dimensions typically exceeding two-times those of sportbike base fairings.
The base fairing of a sportbike significantly contrasts the fairings used on other kinds of motorcycles because sportbikes are purpose-specific, high-performance vehicles. These motorcycles are designed for high speeds and accelerations and are commonly used in professional and amateur closed-course competitions. Like all other essential components of a sportbike, the base fairing plays an important role in the sportbike's performance capabilities. Sportbike fairings are specially engineered to minimize the motorcycle's drag to facilitate the highest possible speeds. The fairing's efficient aerodynamic shape and size however, inherently offer minimal wind protection for the sportbike rider; this is why in early spring, late fall and winter, when outdoor temperatures can be below that generally considered ideal for motorcycling, operating a sportbike can be uncomfortable or intolerable for most riders.
Some sportbike riders address the cold-weather issue, however, with only limited effectiveness, by installing a “tall” windscreen. The windscreen, which is the upper middle portion of the motorcycle's base fairing assembly, is easily removed and replaced since it is commonly fastened with simple screws. Domestically sold sportbikes are equipped with nominal windscreens that are typically made of a clear, colorless plastic by original equipment manufacturers (OEM).
In recent years, an explosive global growth in the popularity of sportbikes has occurred. Correspondingly so, the availability of “aftermarket” performance components and accessories for sportbikes has rocketed. While manufacturers of aftermarket products now offer replacement windscreens, which are available in a myriad of colors and match the size and shape of OEM-supplied windscreens, for nearly all sportbike models, the manufacturers of aftermarket products only offer “tall” replacement windscreens for a relatively small number of sportbike models. More important, the “tall” replacement windscreens currently available offer marginally improved wind protection over OEM-supplied windscreens. The present invention however, immensely improves wind protection over windscreens and sportbike base fairings because it is both taller than OEM-supplied and OEM replacement windscreens and wider than the entire base fairing assembly. The present invention shields more of the rider's upper body and provides wind protection to his hands; no current base sportbike fairing or aftermarket windscreen for a sportbike shields the rider's hands. The use of the present invention therefore, can effectively extend the riding season for sportbike owners in geographical areas where winter and winter-like temperatures normally preclude pleasurable motorcycling.
Prior art are limited in effectiveness and applicability. The present invention however, overcomes the shortcomings of prior art, solves art-related problems, and offers uniqueness in technological design and functionality. Known prior art include all listed herein:
5,458,390GilbertOctober 19955,855,404SaundersJanuary 19996,017,076BelisleJanuary 2000
The proceeding discussions of the above cited patents clearly illustrate how the present invention discloses new and preferred embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,390, issued to Gilbert, describes an “enclosure assembly” that uses rigid support members attached to a touring-type motorcycle to form a cage-like frame around the entire motorcycle. Gilbert's device further utilizes a fabric cover connecting the rigid support members; the fabric cover and rigid support members together create an enclosure that shields the motorcycle operator (and passenger) from wind and rain. While Gilbert's device appears to offer an effective means for protection from harsh weather conditions for “touring bikes,” it is unsuitable for sportbikes. Such a device installed on a sportbike would prevent the sportbike operator from effectively negotiating turns. At moderate to high speeds, the sportbike operator must be free to extend his leg and knee outward in the direction of a turn to successfully negotiate the turn; Gilbert's device unquestionably precludes extending of the leg and knee and greatly reduces a sportbike operator's ability to shift his body weight from one side of the motorcycle to the other. Additionally, Gilbert's device is not suitable for sportbikes since it would significantly diminish a sportbike's available ground cornering clearance (lean angle). The present invention, however, does not adversely affect the ability of the sportbike rider to maneuver his body to negotiate turns or impact a sportbike's lean angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,404, issued to Saunders, teaches a device that effectively extends the height of a motorcycle windscreen. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Saunder's patent specification, the device attaches to the upper portion of the motorcycle's windscreen via a complex combination of mechanical connectors and support arms. The connectors and support arms are said to be “removably connected” to the motorcycle using “hook and loop” type “fastener patches”. These kinds of fasteners have been used in the clothing industry for decades. They are usually sewn onto fabrics and take the place of buttons, laces, or zippers, to provide a means for securing and closing garments, shoes, bags, etc. The use of “hook and loop” fasteners for mounting mechanical devices, including Saunder's device, onto motorcycles poses the following potential drawbacks: 1.) The adhesive used to secure the fasteners must adequately perform in the presence of substantial vibration and all weather conditions (One would not attempt to sew “fastener patches” onto a motorcycle or a motorcycle windscreen thus, it is presumed Saunder's device requires the use of an adhesive to attach the “fastener patches.”), and 2.) The device would be easy for thieves to remove. Saunder's mounting system for his device poses yet another potential problem; the support arms, which mount on the motorcycle body as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Saunder's patent specification, preclude the use of popular “tank bags” that provide a convenient means for carrying cargo on top of the motorcycle's gas tank. The present invention, however, uses a simple and effective means for mounting to a motorcycle without taking up the surface space available on the gas tank. Additionally, the present invention offers improved wind protection over Saunder's invention since Saunder's invention does not effectively extend the width of a motorcycle fairing assembly and does not provide wind protection for the motorcycle operator's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,076 issued to Belisle, describes a bubble-like enclosure for a motorcycle. Belisle's device is unsuitable for sportbikes for all of the reasons cited in the preceding discussion regarding U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,390.